


She's Like the Wind

by Freeverse21



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Racing, Random - Freeform, Real Life, Romance, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Wind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeverse21/pseuds/Freeverse21
Summary: Here is how love and wind fight against me, yet alongside me… she is perfect- the wind, personified: Haruka Tenoh.





	She's Like the Wind

**Preface: The Wind Personified.**  
This breeze, so calming, yet chilly, so strong, yet gentle all the same. The wind could be your worst enemy, yet your best friend and greatest ally… depending on the day. Temperamental- is how I like to look at it. Yet, no matter how hard I try, I can never balance the equilibrium of the wind. I either end up freezing or sweating; there is no happy medium for me. I can never let my hood down and enjoy a nice breeze, yet there is no way to avoid it.  
The wind, so free, to roam the earth and caress as it pleases. Being able to embrace soft skin, leaving goose bumps against the flesh, how intimate that must feel. To not be held in one place by confining limits and bindings; to create one’s own destiny. To simply let your guard down and be free, what a feeling that must be. I could never let my own guard down- it would only hurt me in the long run.  
It sounds a lot like love… doesn’t it? You never know just what will happen when beginning your chase for love. It can stress you, use you, abuse you and even break you. The powers love holds on a soul can be unbearable and painful. Then again, it can heal you, revive you, pleasure you, adore you and even make you a new person… depending on the day. A game of chance- is how I look at love. And again, no matter how hard you try to avoid love it always finds a way back into your being… how tragic at times.  
“Hey Space Cadet… come back down to earth now.” That husky voice draws me back down to my own being; much like a gust of wind would do had there been a breeze on this beautiful summer day. Warm breath tickles my ear as I am brought back from my thoughts.  
‘Yet, how lovely love can be… when you play your cards right.’ I chuckle to myself and smirk feeling the presence of another person behind me.  
Here is how love and wind fight against me, yet alongside me… she is perfect- the wind, personified: HarukaTenoh.

**Author’s Note: Hey guys! This is a thought I have been playing with for a little while during a writer’s block. Please let me know what you think of it. Should I keep going? Also, remember, I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. Just this story! Also, I am new to this site and I am having some problems navigating. If there is anyone that would be willing to lend me a hand, it would be greatly appreciated! Thank you**


End file.
